The Dark Magician and his Girl
by Queen of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Dark Magician is the powerfulest duel monster in the world but he never learned to love before. Can Dark Magician Girl an unknown Duel Monster soften his heart or is it too late? (DM/DMG)
1. Love?

Authoress: I'm not talking cutting to the short stuff  
The Dark Magician and his Girl  
DM pov  
  
I stood guard by the palace door. When a sandstorm suddenly blew in. I stopped it with my magic. As the sandstorm slowly calmed down and stopped spinning a pretty gurl with blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a magician's outfit fell on top of me. I was shocked nobody dared to do that to me only Yami when he was a lil boy. I took her to my masters room. Who is she Dark Magician? Yami asked. I don't know master she fell on me when I stopped a sandstorm. Put her on my bed DM. Let her recover maybe then she might explain. Also get the Mystical Elf. Yes master I bowed and left his room. There was something very strange about this gurl. Every time I touched her soft pale skin my heart would sta-start beating faster and faster and till I let her go. "So the great Dark Magician is in love" Who Is there? Show yourself. Cautiously I raised my wand. Don't be afraid it is only I the Dark Elf. I wasn't scared. Yea sure Dark Magician I believe u hehe. Annoying Elf always reads my mind I mumbled. \\ I heard that Dark Magician \\ Well too bad now you know how annoying u are. \\ hahaha ur soo fun to ply around with hahaha \\ . Suddenly there was a cry coming from Yami's room. I rushed too his room. Hmmm I wonder if that gurl woke up yet. No it can't be why would he scream??...... To be continued DM: why did Yami scream?? Authoress: Thatz for me too noe and u to find out Note: Give me at least 5 reviews then I'll update 


	2. The Harpie Siege

Authoress: Hehe do u ppl noe wat happened??  
  
DM: Shut up and get on with the story  
  
DMG: yea  
  
Authoress: evil duel monsters. Fine I'll cut to the short stuff/.  
  
DM/DMG: YAY!!!!!  
  
Authoress: Oh shut up  
  
~Silence~  
  
Authoress: ....  
  
The Dark Magician and His Girl ( Chapter 2 )  
  
Dark Magician's Point of View  
  
I rushed to Yami's room. The door was locked. I aimed at the door DARK MAGIC ATTACK. From what I saw it stunned me for a second. The girl was awake her wand was pointed at another girl. It was a Harpie lady. When I blasted the door it surprised her. And Harpie Lady flew away. The only problem is She had Yami in her arms. YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIII. I rushed to the window. Wha??? I said in confusion. Outside there was an army of Harpie's Pet Dragon, Harpie's Brother, Harpie Ladies, and Harpie's Lady Sisters.  
The Leader Harpie King was outside taunting me. So Dark Magician how will u fight us without Ur Pharaoh?? HAHAHAHA Your just gonna havta surrender to us. Never Harpie King. You should know that we have the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on our team. HAHAHAH you think your wimpy dragons can compare to our powerful Harpie Pet Dragon who gets a bonus from every Harpie Lady there is HAHAHAHA. I walked away from the window. That Harpie King is right I thought. W-wait didn't he say that the Harpie's Pet Dragon gets a bonus from every Harpie Lady?? Hmmm that gives me an idea. Go Kuriboh " MULTIPLY. " HAHAHA u are so desperate Dark Magician. You think ur wimpy fur-balls can defeat my great army?? Harpie's attack!!!  
  
Okay so the Kuriboh will buy us some time I said as a Kuriboh hit me on the head. "Ouchh" I thought. The girl was still sitting on bed. You can get up now I said. She was staring at me I started to blush. Ummm what is your name? Dark Magician Girl. Okay... u can stop staring at me I said. Oh umm I'm sorry. I'll ask u wat happened later okay? Yes. While I'm making up a plan please go to the window and destroy as many Harpie Ladies u can and count them. Okay? She frightened at that idea but some how she managed to nod. Okay then. "Ouchh" I said. (Everytime Dark Magician says ouch he is getting hit in the head by a Kuriboh). Ouchh Damn why the hell is she standing right in the middle of the window and I'm getting hit by Kur-ouch- Kurboh's and shes not WHY??? I thought. \\ Duel Monsters please report to ouchh Yami's room \\.  
  
In a few seconds they appeared. Okay so far Kuriboh's are delaying the attack of the Harpie's. But we need to make up a stategy. Dark Elf attack the Ouchh Harpie Ladies with Dark Magician Girl. Who is Dark Magician Girl? The "Ouch" the girl with the Blond Hair. Oh okay. And the rest of u please prepare for battle. Gaia, Curse, BEUD, Summoned Skull, Red-Eyes, and Time Wizard follow me........To Be Continued..............  
  
DM: OMG WHY ARE THE KURIBOH'S BOTHERING ME??  
  
Authoress: Cuz I told them too  
  
Kuriboh: Correct!!!  
  
DM: GRRRRR u will die 4 that.  
  
DMG: *still staring at DM*  
  
Kuriboh: Oh Ra Dark Magician girl is too busy staring at Dark Magician R/R for the Authoress she needs 10 reviews (That means she needs another 5 reviews) 


	3. Victory and a traitor in the Mists?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh okay??  
  
DM: Arooooooo when do I get a kiss from Dark Magician Girl.  
  
DMG: Y-You pervert *slap*  
  
Authoress: *Ouch* that's gotta hurt lolz anyway Gomen Nasi I didn't update for so long blame it on my teachers lolz  
  
DM: Do you wanna die Authoress?  
  
DMG: Ummmmmm........ {{ }} means Dark Magician is talking to a monster and // // means the monster is replying back  
  
DM: Hmm..  
  
Authoress: Let's get on with the story...  
***  
~ The Dark Magician and His Girl ~  
***  
  
~ Dark Magician's Point of View ~  
***  
Okay.. Is everyone here? I asked. Yea they answered. Wait a second where is Baby Dragon? I said. You didn't call him someone reminded me. Oh yea I forgot {{ Yo Baby Dragon c'mon we have a secret meeting }} *Baby Dragon enters the room* . Okay so here's the plan Gaia fuse with Curse and Summoned Skull fuse with Red-Eyes. Now Time Wizard when I give you the signal go outside and use your Time Magic. What about Yami? If I use Time Magic everyone will turn old including Yami Time Wizard. That's why all the Magicians would use Time Barrier on everyone including Yami I said. Okay he said. {{ All Magician's stop what you are doing and report to the Main Hall }} I turned to everyone and said the rest of you monsters go prepare for the battle except for Time Wizard and Baby Dragon. Follow me Time Wizard and Baby Dragon I ordered.  
  
***  
  
All the Magicians were there waiting for me including DMG. Okay Magicians get ready to cast the Time Barrier spell I said. Everybody nodded in silence except for DMG. (DMG talking) What's a Time Barrier Spell? *Sigh* Never mind DMG go help Dark Elf blast some more Harpie's. Fine she pouted at me and quickly ran up the stairs the teleported down and pressed her tender lips on my cheek then teleported back up. I blushed really hard. Some of the female Magician's giggled. What are you laughing at? I said blushing even harder. Nothing Dark Magician now lets go cast Time Barrier replied the Dark Sage. We formed a circle and started chanting. {{ Time Wizard NOW! }} Time Wizard teleported outside with Baby Dragon "TIME MAGIC!!!"  
  
***  
  
All the Harpies became crippled and old. What ha-happened t-t-to m-y-y arm- army? The Harpie King barely managed to say w-what has-has happ. *Hack, cough, cough* D-Dar-Dark Mag-Magician you will p-pay for thiissssss.... I flew past the crippled Harpie's. Yami? Yami where are you? I said. I managed to spot something gold on the sand Yami? I asked. I destroyed the crippled Harpie King and saw Yami unconscious on the soft sand. I gently picked him up and carried him to the palace. {{All Monsters go outside and destroy all the Harpies and don't worry about Yami he is okay}} The palace door opened and the monsters came out to destroy the rest of the Harpie's.  
***  
I saw a Young Dark Magician try to destroy a Harpie's Pet Dragon. The Dragon used the last of it's strength to destroy the Dark Magician but then I used DARK MAGIC ATTACK and destroyed the Harpie's Pet Dragon before the Dragon destroyed the DM. Are you okay? I asked. Yep thanks Dark Magician he smiled then went to destroy another Harpie. {{Black Skull Dragon}} //Yes Dark Magician? // {{Protect all the Young ones here}} //Okay Dark Magician // Then I closed the link and teleported to Yami's room. I put Yami on the bed and called Mystical Elf. Yes Dark Magician? She said enchantingly. Check Yami for any wounds I said. Yes Dark Magician would you like me to check for your wounds too? She asked gently. Yes thank you I said shortly. She cast a sleeping spell on me and I fell asleep.  
***  
~ Somewhere Someplace.. ~  
***  
Huh? Where am I? Wha-What am I doing here? Dark Magician. Who's there? Answer me I demanded. Then I saw something that startled me Yami was sleeping on the bed when a young girl with blond hair dressed in black had a knife preparing to murder Yami.  
***  
~ Back on Earth ~  
***  
I suddenly awoke and saw a girl with blond hair preparing to murder Yami. She saw me and cast another spell on me which blinded me for a few seconds. I saw Mystical Elf on the floor looking terrified and the window wide open. Yami? Yami are you alright?!?  
  
~ No Answer ~  
  
Yami? I managed to sit him up and checked his pulse. Whew I thought he is still alive. {{Dieto Kioto please come and heal Yami}} He appeared and cast a spell and healed Yami. Thank you I said and sent him away. Yami are you alright? Yea I'm fine he replied weakly just let me sleep. Yes master I bowed and left. {{Wall Shadow }} //Yes Dark Magician?// {{Protect Yami}} //Okay he replied// Wall Shadow appears then disappears back into the wall. Mystical Elf follow me I said coldly. I went into a room locked it and silenced it. Mystical Elf who was that? I said coldly filled with rage. I-I saw DMG, she tried to murder Yami Mystical Elf said looking terrified. Fine I snapped you can leave now. {{Dark Magician Girl GET OVER HERE NOW }} She appeared Hi Dark Magician she said cheerfully. Did you try to murder Yami? I sad coldly. No why would I do that? She asked curiously. Well you look exactly like the girl who tried to I said. I'M NOT TRYING TO MURDER YAMI she said yelling at me and stormed out of the room. All the duel monsters stared at me whooopz I thought forgot to cast the silence spell.  
***  
  
DMG's POV  
***  
  
I can't believe that Dark Magician thought I would murder Yami. *Sigh* {{Mystical Elf? Darky? Enchanting Mermaid? Anyone? }} // No Answer// // Dark Magician Girl?// {{Yea? Who is it?}} // Dark Elf meet me in Yami's room at 12:00 PM // Then she closed the link *Sigh*  
***  
  
~ At 12:00 P.m. (Yea ,yea I know I'm rushing ;P)~  
***  
  
Dark Elf? I looked around the room was so messy there was clothes all over the floor. *Sigh* is this some lame joke? I thought. I started towards the door except someone was in my way. Someone with strong shadow powers............ ........................... ........................... TO BE CONTINUED  
  
DMG: Well who was it?  
  
DM: Shes gonna say it's for me to know and you to find out..  
  
Authoress: No I was gonna tell you but.....  
  
DMG: *starts strangling DM*  
  
Authoress: Umm hehehe. Sorry I didn't update so long Gomen nasi  
  
Yami: *Sigh* (DMG still strangling DM) Please R/R for the Authoress.. 


	4. The Punishment

Chapter 4: The PunishMent  
  
Authoress: Tanx to The people who reviewed. and I'm very sorry for not updating ..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. Jadeyuy  
  
2. Dark Magician Girl  
  
3. Maytel  
  
4. The Blah Blahs  
  
5. XP-Dark Angel  
  
6. DarkMagicianGirlFan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: The Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything in this story..  
  
DMG: Now getting on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dark Magician and His Girl  
  
Dark Magician's Girl Point of View  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I backed into the room and shuddered at the shadow powers I sensed from this person. "Dark Magician Girl what are you doing here?" the voice demanded. "Well uhh I was meeting someone here" I replied uncertainly. Then I realized who the person was. it was Dark Magician. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room and to somewhere I didn't recognize. Hey where are you taking me? I demanded. He ignored me and pushed me into a cell. Are you really trying to kill Yami? He asked me uncertainly.  
  
"No of course not" I answered shocked from the question. "Then what were you really doing in Yami's Room?" He asked quietly. "Meeting someone there" I answered. Liar.. He said giving me a glare "your punishment will be told to you tomorrow". "WHAT?" I yelled "bu-but.." SILENCE Dark Magician said harshly "Do you have any idea whose room you were in?" No. I answered. That was Yami's room Dark Magician said icily to me. No. no it can't be.I whispered. Dark Magician looked at me grimly and cast a spell on me and I fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
I was still sleeping when a stupid guard threw cold water over me. "What the F**** is your problem" I yelled jumping up (o,O cursing Dark Magician Girl.. Bad sign) Gomen (Sorry) he said "shrugging some people are here to see you." Then some duel Monsters entered the room. Among all of them I only reconized Dark Magician. They were all talking so I waited giving the stupid guard who threw water on me death locks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ A Few Minutes Later ~  
  
They finally stopped talking and faced me. "We have decided your fate" one of them said. "So what is it?" I snapped. Dark Magician looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong with you today?" he asked. O h I really Don't KNOW MaYBE CUZ SOME STUPID MORoN ThREw COLD WATER ON ME??!?! I yelled.  
  
The guard sweat dropped and smiled feebly. "Hmpf I don't see what's so funny" I muttered. "Now back to your punishment" One of the Duel Monsters said. There was some silence until I lost all my patience and yelled "So what's it gonna be?". "You will be permantly locked in the Shadow Realm" The duel monsters said.. WHAT?!? Dark Magician yelled.  
  
There was some silence everyone was staring at Dark Magician. Uhh I mean.. how can a duel Monster be permantly locked in the shadow realm? He asked nervously. Staff of Death. The duel Monsters answered simply. Is there anything that can destroy his staff? I asked. Love. they answered in unison with an amused tone. I rolled my eyes "So whose gonna permantly Remove me to the shadow realm?" I asked.  
  
"Well we thought Dark Magician would be good for the job" they answered. What?? Me?? Dark Magician muttered. Yes you now hurry up they said impatiently and shoved a long black staff with an orb at the end into his hands. Now? He asked. They nodded silently. He hesitantly raised the staff towards me and a small Black Ball appeared at the end.........  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: So How was this chapter????  
  
DMG: It's okay.. A m I gonna die?  
  
Authoress: You'll havta wait and see ^_~  
  
DMG: ahhh damn...  
  
Authoress: Also I wanted to tell DarkMagicianFangirl Something: I'll try to write some love scenes between Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl they'll probably be in the next Chapter  
  
DM: Uh.. Plz R/R for the story (^_^)  
  
Note: Also I wanted to tell you I might put a song in the next chapter if I do put a song in the Next Chapter I need you to tell me which one you like.  
  
Which Song you want in the Next Chappy  
  
He's Everything you Want- Vertical Horizon  
  
I Miss You- Aaliyah  
  
To Know the Unkown- Innosence  
  
Also if you never heard these songs before just do me a favor and pick any song you want on the list aNd that's it ^_^ See you in the Next Chapter N don't forget R/R for me plzz  
  
I'll count all you votes on some weekday or weekend.. I'll try to update as soon as I can, I have the next chappy all written out.  
  
Authoress: Also I wanted to dedicate this ficcy to someone.. And I wanted it to be 1 one of my reviewerss.. But I dunno which one cuz all the reviewers are soo nice to me.. Do u think you can tell me if you want to be the person dedicated to the ficcy?(Okay, okay I got mixed up with the words. but you can't blame me.) Tanxx tell me soon, you can email me at DivineQueen724@yahoo.com or talk to me at DarkAznQueen718 my sn ^_^ and I am very nice lolz, R/R for me Plzzz 


	5. He's Everything You Want

Chapter 5: He's Everything You Want  
  
Disclaimer: I do Not Own YuGiOh okay?  
  
Authoress: Hey peoplzz. Sorry I didn't update for so long...Anyways thank you to the peoples who reviewed for the last chappy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark Magician Girl 2003  
  
DMGfan   
  
dark faerie  
  
Maytel  
  
Dark Magician Girl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Sorry if I forgot your name on the thank you list anyway.. I just wanted to tell you there's only like 2 or 3 more chapters left then a sequel (if you want one...... If you do there's gonna be a biggg conflict) Also .I'm really sorry. but there won't be any fluffy parts with DM and DMG (Only a little Kiss and hugg)... BUT I PPROMISE THERE WILL BE IN THE LAST CHAPTER.. Sorry if I forgot your name on the thank you list  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark Magician And His Girl DMG's Point Of View  
  
~Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in  
  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
  
You never could get it  
  
Unless you were fed it  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why~  
  
Why? Why is he doing this? Wa-was I the one trying to kill Yami? No.no it can't be .. *sigh*... I wish I could tell him how I felt before all this stuff came.. I wish I could've told him.. Who I really was... why I was really here.. And how much I loved him.....  
  
~But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn  
  
You howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return~  
  
Dark Magician... I never thought you would forget me.... you promised... how could you forget your promise?...... damn you .. you liar.. You said you loved me... you promised me you would return to me...after the war..I tried looking for you .. but I never found you.. Now after all these years.. I found you... But now.. I wished I didn't.... I hate you...  
  
~He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why~  
  
What am I saying? I could never hate him... even if he forgot his promise.. I love him. but it doesn't matter now..... Ra.. Just grant me one wish I begged.. Some how. please ... tell him.. How much I love him..just grant me this one wish.. before I disappear from this world forever.. Tell him how much I love him and will forever wait for him..  
  
~You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another wound to discover  
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say~  
  
Now Dark Magician's Point Of View  
  
Damn. DMG. I never wanted to do this.. Forgive me I begged silently... She loves you a voice told me in the back of my head..I know I told it. She'll wait for you forever to be with you it said again... I know that too I answered getting a little annoyed. Don't you love her? The voice asked.. She-she looks familiar to me I answered like-like a special girl I knew a long time ago... The girl I made a promise to. a promise I could never fulfill...  
  
~But you'll just tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for  
  
And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for ~  
  
Maybe you can the voice said quietly maybe you can.. How? I asked... She wanted me to-to..run away with her..I only quieted her down, by promising her.. Then ran away from her. Did you ever ask her why she wanted to run away? The voice asked...  
  
~Out of the island  
  
Into the highway  
  
Past the places where you might have turned  
  
You never did notice  
  
But you still hide away  
  
The anger of angels who won't return~  
  
I then realized my mistake. leave me alone I said to it quietly.. Please... if that is what you wish it answered..Slowly I raised to Staff of Death.. Ra. please help me ..  
  
DMG's Point Of View  
  
I saw DM's face.. It was pale and sweaty.. I saw him raise the staff slowly. I couldn't watch the rest so I closed my eyes.waiting for the worst to happen..  
  
~I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
  
I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
I say all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
I don't know~  
  
But it Never came. I opened my eyes in surprise when I felt someone press their lip against mine and wrap there arms against my waist. Dark Magician? I said in surprise.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: ... this is the worst chapter I ever wrote.. if you want me to rewrite it I'll be glad to... Anyway plz show some pity to a poor Authoress and R/R for mee ^_^ Thank you 


	6. I Remember You and I Love You

Chapter 6: I Remember You and .. I love you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story so .. You leave me alone..  
  
Authoress: Thank you to the People who reviewed..  
  
1. zs-Adun  
  
2. Crazy4anime (... you could at least be nice to me.. I am your best friend... Lolx wait I mean I am your very EVIL best friend hehe)  
  
3. jakki  
  
4. cyber girl  
  
5. Dark Magician Girl 2003  
  
6. Dark Magician Girl  
  
7. nawty-en-nice  
  
8. Dano the Overlander  
  
9. lil  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Dark Magician And His Girl  
  
Dark Magician Girl's Point of View  
  
"Dark Magician?"I said softly. "Yes?" he answered. "Is-Is this a dream? Or is it for real?"(hehe a verse from a song..)I asked losing myself in his beautiful sapphire eyes. He leaned towards me and kissed me on the lips gently. "So you think it's real?" he asked me. I blushed "Well kind of. I answered unsurely".  
  
"Well guess it's up to me to make you think otherwise" he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He leaned closer to me and sucked my neck gently. I moaned at the feeling. "Dark Magician." I mumbled softly. Do you remember who I am now? I asked quietly.  
  
Yes he said quietly "I can't run away from my past forever..." "Can you two please get a room?" one of the duel monsters said irritably. "Suddenly I realized where I was.. and blushed slightly." Then a thought pooped into my head. "Wait. aren't you suppose to seal me in the shadow realm?" I asked slightly confused ( if your lost this is DMG speaking okay?)  
  
"No Way" one of the said I've been waiting for this moment for like so long" The Duel Monster took off his cloak well .. Now that he had his cloak off we saw that it wasn't really a duel monster it was actually Yami. "Ya- Yami?" Dark Magician said looking dumbstruck.  
  
"The One the only" he said smiling at us. I stood there quietly trying to absorb the information I just got. "So that means... this whole no wait not whole. ENTIRE FREAKING THING WAS A FREAKING TRRAP?!" I said exploding. "What do you mean..?"  
  
Yami asked smiling innocently at me. "I can't believe you set the whole thing up.." I said looking ready to kill. "Wait . I don't get this.." Dark Magician said looking confused "what did he set up?.  
  
" Do you know the whole incident that happened the almost murder, the war, the "punishment", and everything else?  
  
Yami set it up .. He set up everything . none of it was real." I said getting furious by the second. "I resent that" Yami said indignantly "the war was real.. And I can't take all the credit. you should thank your moms and dads too you know."  
  
The rest of the duel monsters took of there cloaks to reveal Dark Magician's Parents............  
  
TBC  
  
Authoress: Okay so there's like ONE more chapter then a sequel.. If you don't get something from this chapter .. Please feel free to IM me at aim my sn is DarkAznQueen718 or email me at DivineQueen724@yahoo.com and don't be afraid cause I don't bite and I'm not mean at all.. Or you can just mention in your review and I'll gladly explain it on the next chapter. okay? Now please R/R 


	7. Hiiiii

Hi everyone just wanna say this ficcy is discontinued... sorry ............ 


End file.
